


Oblivious

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is best that some things go unnoticed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

It wasn’t clear why the event in question had happened.

What was clear was when exactly it had occurred.

It was about the time most mechs were settling down to recharge and only the night shift were on duty. Although perhaps the most important thing was that the leader was not on board, having left to go find somewhere quiet to plot.

That was when the ship had shook. Violently. And rather loudly, as a muted boom rolled down the corridors.

It was quickly followed by the base alarms going off as the mechs in the control room proved they were paying attention, either that or the shaking had woken them.

As such it was a ragged group of recharge deprived mechs which had converged on the source of the problem.

Most of the mechs simply regarded the damage with a raised optic ridge. While the destroyed lab was nothing new, the spreading crack in the hull of the ship could become problematic.

In fact, looking at the salt water which was already starting to creep across the floor, it could prove to be a very large problem.

The general consensus, reached due to many incidents of a similar nature, was reached without the need for any communication.

The wall was welded, patched and reinforced in record time. The water that had managed to seep in was cleared, the soot blackening was removed from the walls, and the dents in the benches and tables were bashed out.

The culprit was escorted, or rather, dragged by virtue of being offline, to the medbay by his irate gestalt and the mechs returned to their delayed recharge.

The event was not recorded in any personal logs and the monitor logs were wiped of the short time frame.

In fact these sort of events were so common that when Megatron, on a tour of the ship several Earth months in the future asked why the wall appeared to have several doors, four tabletops and a couple of chairs bolted to it, none of the mechs could remember exactly when the items in question had been added.

Megatron had simply shook his head and wandered out, muttering about insane mechs and their decorating sense.

He didn’t see the crowd that had gathered wilt in relief that he hadn’t looked any closer and noticed the welding holding the items together and more importantly, keeping the water outside of his ship.

Nor did he see Mixmasters gleeful look when he announced that the inspection was finished and he was going to go find some Autobots to blast. Nor did he see the resigned glances that the rest of his crew exchanged as the chemist disappeared into his lab.


End file.
